


Kissing

by eternalshiva



Series: Dragon Age Inquisition: Cullen x Lavellan [1]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, French Kissing, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-09
Updated: 2015-01-09
Packaged: 2018-03-06 20:47:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3148067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eternalshiva/pseuds/eternalshiva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cataglottism - Kissing with tongue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kissing

**Author's Note:**

> FALSESECURITYSKETCHES asked: Cataglottism - CullenxLavellan

_Soft_  - he thought, his lips kissing along her mouth. Small, timid pecks he liked to give her so he could be rewarded with the sound of her approval. 

Braver, simpler - softer as his teeth sucks in one of her lips and draws out a sigh that makes him smile, his hands deeply buried in her hair. He can feel the subtle scaring from her Vallaselin under his tongue when he sweeps her lower lip and enters her mouth carefully.

He kisses her, and she does too. Their mouths slip against each other intimately. He tastes her dalish prayer as his fingers busy themselves with her clothes - its music to his ears. Another moan, his name escapes her lips and he can’t phantom the thought of anything less perfect than this moment. 


End file.
